Un rayon de lune gorgé de miel
by Misarweth
Summary: Severus a trouvé le journal d'Harry... OS prétendue incompréhensible


**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR…

**Note :** Ecrit pour un concours de fic sur pré-histoire (sujet du concours) : Severus trouve le journal intime d'Harry Potter dans a salle de classe…

Rogue sentait tout son être qui demandait la sacrilège lecture de ce cahier, mais seule sa raison s'interposait, et comme d'habitude elle gagnait. En ce qui concernait sa curiosité elle avait été rassasiée par la découverte du nom de l'auteur. Sa lassitude première le reprenait. Il était fatigué, il n'avait plus de cours pour cette journée. Il décida qu'il aviserait le lendemain en ce qui concernait le journal. Toujours les mêmes ces adolescents ! Tous étourdis ! Tous des réservoirs à sentiments prêts à se vider un beau jour soit dans un quelconque cahier soit dans le cœur d'un autre. Ainsi Potter, le Miraculé, l'Elu, avait choisi la première solution. La plus simple, la plus lâche. Il aurait du savoir que l'on ne pouvait se fier à un journal. Cela avait failli même au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce besoin de s'épancher à travers des mots lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Aujourd'hui, le 15 janvier, ma chouette vient de m'apporter des nouvelles. Je suis heureux. Une sorte d'euphorie m'envahit et j'ai presque envie de faire mon devoir de potion. »

Severus attrapa sa cape en soupirant, il était vraiment fatigué d'enseigner à une bande d'encéphales trop mous pour s'en rendre compte. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle mais en en entendant ses pas résonner dans le froid couloir qui le menait à la société il se sentait encore plus solitaire qu'avant. Il se passerait de dîner ce soir. Il n'avait pas besoin de société, ni de remarques frivoles, ni de regards se voulant compréhensifs.

Dans ses draps de satin vert émeraude, Rogue ne pouvait s'endormir, trop d'idées lui tournaient dans la tête, trop de pensée, trop de souvenirs.

« Aujourd'hui, le 24 janvier, je ne suis plus le même depuis 3 jours, il paraît que j'ai meilleure mine. Qu'en savent-ils ? Est ce que cela se voit sur le visage lorsqu'on ne va PAS bien ? »

Le journal de Potter était toujours sur la table, toujours posé sagement à côté du bougeoir, toujours fermé, presque froid et vide. Il ne l'avait ni lu ni rendu. Il l'avait gardé tout simplement. Pourquoi ? Cette décision commençait à le rendre dingue, il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit avant de saisir sa baguette et d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode. Où est cette fiole ? Ah ! la voilà ! Il s'assit sur son lit les cheveux en bataille et déboucha le flacon de cristal. Puisqu'il le faut ! Il déposa sur sa langue une goutte du précieux flacon et le rangea à sa place. Avoir besoin du philtre Dormicide à cause d'un stupide cahier et d'un stupide gamin ! Il s'allongea et sombra dans les vapeurs nébuleuses de ses rêves.

« Aujourd'hui, le 13 février, les profs bien que je ne sois pas ce qu'ils croient me traitent comme un vulgaire gamin. Toujours à éviter mon regard ou à me juger du haut de leurs chapeaux ! »

Les pages glacées du journal n'émirent pas un son lorsque soudain un vent magique envahit la pièce. Severus soupira dans son sommeil. Toute la chambre était à présent illuminée par la clarté de la nuit, le rideau flottait à travers l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il rêve.

« Aujourd'hui le 26 février, j'étais seul à la bibliothèque ce matin quand il est venu avec sa bande, il a toujours besoin de quelqu'un derrière lui… Peureux ! Il m'a provoqué, une fois de plus. Rien de plus. »

Les étoiles brillent d'une pâle lueur et s reflètent dans la bassine d'eau argentée posée dans un coin de la chambre. On entend un soupir. Une ride apparaît sur la surface miroitante de la cuve. L'onde s'élargit elle ou se concentre t'elle ? Une vapeur scintillante s'élève. C'est la pleine lune.

« Aujourd'hui, le 15 mars, j'étais parti faire un tour dans le parc, je suis arrivé près de cet arbre violent : le Saule Cogneur. Je dégotterais bien un violent poison un jour pour l'immobiliser ne serais ce que quelques minutes… Potter et sa bande y vont tous les soirs. Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose toutes les nuits. Le pire est qu'il semble que Dumbledore soit au courant… Je l'ai toujours cru incapable… La lune était pleine, ronde à souhait, gorgée de miel, on aurait presque cru qu'elle se prenait pour le soleil. Elle me faisait penser à ma mère… »

Le jour pointa, un rayon de soleil vint s'étaler sur le lit du Maître des Potions. Il s'éveilla mettant fin au sommeil magique qu'il s'était créé. La vapeur magique se dissipa. Un nouveau jour commençait. Il allait rendre ce journal à Potter, sans le lire sans rien lui dire, juste lui tendre… L'ignorance est parfois pire que la connaissance…


End file.
